1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which includes an imaging unit.
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-010735, filed Jan. 22, 2015 is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Related Art
An electronic apparatus includes a user interface for performing a specific function. As the user interface, there are various interfaces such as a physical switch, a touch panel which displays an icon on a screen, and a screen which is transposed on a screen.
An electronic apparatus in recent years includes a plurality of functions, and a user operation becomes remarkably complicated. When displaying a screen on which a specific function is set on a UI screen, there also is a case in which the screen should pass through a plurality of screens until being displayed. There also is a method in which ease of use is improved by mounting a large touch panel with a size of approximately 10 inches; however, there is a limitation in size of a product, and there also is a case in which mounting of a large touch panel is difficult. In addition, it is also technically possible to operate the apparatus using a smart phone or a tablet; however, it is also considered that a user avoids such an operation, since it is necessary to perform an installing operation of an application or a connection operation with the electronic apparatus.
In JP-A-2004-070023, as a user interface of which an object is to enable a user to simply perform setting of an apparatus, the following invention is disclosed. In the invention, a mark sheet on which by the number combinations of setting of a product is marked is prepared. The product images the prepared mark sheet using an imaging unit, and discriminates setting which is designated in the mark sheet from the imaged image.
The invention which is disclosed in JPA-2004-070023 has the following problem. It is necessary for a user to mark sheets by the number of setting items. When the setting items increase, it is also necessary to prepare a plurality of mark sheets, not only items for marking, and it leads to an increase in load on a user.